The Saddness of Reality
by MizzDelirious
Summary: The Bladebreakers and some other bladers are all going to school togther. That, itself, means chaos. Add in three mysterious siblings who seem to be interested in our coldest Bladebreaker and you've got yourself a story.
1. New Gurl

Chapter 1: New Gurl

**GG: Wazzup peoples! Glaivegurl here w/ a second fic. If you've read my fic "Visitors", the "guest" characters are Rose and Sai. I also have Xenon, Shien, and Homura from Saiyuki as guests as well as Kurama. Um...so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: just to clear things up. you better remember this, cuz i ain't sayin' it again. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OCS AND THE PLOTLINE!**

**GG: so there!**

* * *

"Rose! It's time for school!" a voice called from below. A girl with long black hair and gold eyes got up from her bed. She quickly brushed her hair and changed.

"Rose! Get your ass down here now!" another voice bellowed. Rose grabbed a scrunchie and her backpack and hurried down the stairs.

"I'm coming, Shien, I'm coming! And no need to be so mean Xenon!" she yelled. A man with teal hair put into a bun was standing there in a plain white tank top and jeans.

"You can eat your breakfast on the way to school. Kurama will show you the way," he explained and gave her a piece of bread and milk.

"Ok. Thanks Shien! Bye bye!" she said, stopping for a moment to kiss Shien and the other occupants of the house good bye.

"Sorry for the wait. Let's go, Kurama!" she chirped. Kurama smiled and led her to the school.

"You're going to Hiwatari High. I have to go to Meihou. It's just around the corner. I'll pick you up after school so wait for me under that cherry blossom tree over there. I'll see you later!" he smiled as they walked briskly to school. Rose waved goodbye to Kurama and stared at her new school.

'_This place is going to be a hell hole. Why couldn't Homura enroll me into the same snobby private school as Kurama? As long as he was with me I'd be okay, but nooooo. He stuck me into a public school with NO Kurama. sigh Oh well._' She walked into the school attracting stares.

Today, Rose decided to wear a pair of jeans that had the design of a flower running up one leg and a black shirt that said, "A little hard work never hurt anyone...but why take a chance" in red letters. Her hair was bound into a bun and skewered by chopticks and she wore a bright red choker that had a cat bell and was studded with emeralds. Around her wrists she wore red bell bracelets with green beads to match the choker. She didn't feel like adding any make-up since her face was already considered beautiful by three men who would call their own mother ugly if they thought she was.

She had her nose buried in a book to distract herself from the stares. A moment later she heard a yell and looked up. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor rubbing her head.

"Sorry," she muttered and stood up. She offered a hand to the boy she had knocked over.

Instead, he muttered, "You should be," and smacked her hand away, and glared at her.

Rose took this moment to study him. He had silver hair with a clump of blue in the back. He wore a black vest and baggy black pants. His red eyes were supposed to be threatening, but they seemed like the eyes of a puppy to her.

"Geez," Rose scoffed, "no need to be a jack ass." The boy scowled at her and stood up. He turned out to be a few inchies taller than her.

"Do you think you can scare me with your height?" she said unfazed.

"Do you not know who I am?" he growled. Rose just looked at him spceptically. A bunch of fangirls behind him screamed, "Kai Hiwatari!"

"Kai Hiwatari, eh? Hm... I think I've heard you before. A rich, cute, jackass kid. You're him? You're not cute at all," Rose tried to walk past him but Kai put out his arm. He shoved her backwards into a locker.

"WTF!" she yelled. She saw Kai smirk and walk away. Rose shrugged and slumped down. She took out a lighter and a cigarette.

'_Well, this beats going to class anyways_.' Right when she was about to light it, the door opened to reveal a chinese boy. Rose sighed and stuck the items back into her pockets.

"Thanks for getting me out," she bowed.

The boy smiled and said, "No prob. I'm Ray. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"I haven't seen you here. Are you a new student?"

"Yep. Um...can you show me where my classes are?"

"Sure! You're first class is Advanced Algebra with Mrs. Kajuka. That's the same class as mine. Come on." and Ray started to walk away. Rose shrugged and jogged lightly to catch up to him.

* * *

Rose and Ray had been walking for a few minutes. In that time they had gotten to know each other more. Ray was a friend of Kai's even though he didn't quite approve of how he acted. Rose lived with her three, male, guardians who seemed to move from place to place. 

"So how long do you think you'll stay here?" Ray asked. Rose shrugged.

"I dunno. A few years I suppose. But we're quite fond of this place. Maybe we'll stay for good," she sighed.

"I hope you do. You seem like a very good friend. The kind that I'd like to keep around!" he smiled.

'_I just realized... how cute this guy is when he smiles_.' Rose blinked and turned slightly pink at the thought.

"Here! This is the class. Room 12. I'll see you inside, Rose," Ray announced and walked in.

'_I don't really want to go in yet. I'll just wait until the 5 minute bell_.' Unfortunately, the 5 minute bell rang a second after she thought that. Rose sighed again and walked inside.

The students were silent for a moment, surprised to see a new face. Rose put on her blank mask and stared out at them. She saw Ray giving her a comforting smile. She would've felt fine for the rest of the day until she continued her sweep.There, a smirk playing on his lips, surrounded by fangirls, was Kai Hiwatari. She pursed her lips and glared at him. He opened up his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the yell of,

"Rose? Is that you?" Rose turned and her eyes landed on a girl who was gaping at her.

The girl wore a pair of jeans that had a black dragon running up one leg and a blue shirt that boasted, "Bite me and I'll bite back harder" in red.

"Hello, Sai," Rose smiled. Sai ran over to her and they hugged friendly like.

"I didn't know that you're back in Japan!" she exclaimed hyperly.

"I just flew in from America a few days ago. Let's sit down, and I'll tell you all about it," Rose laughed. They went to her desk. Luckily, there was an empty seat beside her. They sat down and began to fill in what the other missed.

"Feh, so you are Ms. Weirdo's friend are you? If you play your cards right you just may be sitting with us!" screeched a voice from behind. The two turned around to see three girls. Rose gave Sai a puzzled look. Sai sighed.

"Meet Mariah, Emily, and Hillary. They're the evil fangirls I told you about." Rose nodded and looked back at them.

She smiled at them and said in a mocking tone, "That's what I've always dreamed of!" Mariah frowned.

"You better watch your mouth! It might get you into trouble!"

"Feh. You girls couldn't insult anyone if it bit your ugly asses!...oh, wait... sorry, your faces were so ugly that I thought they were your asses." Emily fumed.

"Oh yeah? Well-" She was cut off by the final bell ringing. The three shot glares at the girl one more time before stalking off to their desks. Sai sighed. '_She's so thick headed_.' she thought. Rose on the other hand thought, '_This is going to be more fun than I thought_!'


	2. First Day

**Chapter One: First Day**

**GG: yay! finally, i can update my fics! i'm so happy! ) y'see, my sisters jacked up my computer so now, the internet is broken and my dad has to fix it so i have no internet at my house. how did i update then, you ask? well, i'm at the library and, fortunately, no one's on the computer and i just happened to have my floppy disk w/ me! neways, on w/ the fic! enjoy! oh yeah, by the way, i have two surprise guest stars from 'Naruto'. oh, yeah! by the way, all the shirts that i have described in here: i don't own them. Hot Topic does! I loooooove that place!**

* * *

'_Come on. Ring already_!' Rose thought exsasperatedly. The bell rang.

"I AM FREE!" yelled Rose and she raced out of the school.

'_I have to wait under the cherry blossom tree for Kurama_.' She walked to it and gasped. '_It's such a beautiful tree. Too bad it's not in season_.'

"Hey Rose!" Sai ran over and smacked her back.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Rose whined, rubbing the now red spot. Sai smiled and leaned on the trunk.

She looked up at its branches and said, "Do you think you and Kurama can make this baby bloom?"

"Maybe," Rose replied also looking up.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we found!" someone smirked. Sai continued to stare, knowing that whatever happens Rose would easily take care of it. Rose sharply turned to look at the three evil pigs as well as Kai.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Kai calmly looked at her and said, "Leave. This is our favorite spot." Rose raised an eyebrow. (Not just an eyebrow. It was The People's Eyebrow! a/n: jk jk jk The Rock rules, tho! yes, i watch wrestling)

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Kai will beat the crap out of you!" Emily smirked. '_Everyone is afraid of Kai's martial art skills! No one would stand up to him!' _

"Fine. Bring it on." Rose took out the chopsticks in her hair and quickly replaced them with pencils before they could unravel. She bent her knees slightly, chopsticks in right hand and other hand taunting him to come forward.

Ray ran to Rose, grabbed her arm and said, "Don't do this Rose! No one can beat him at fighting.Believe me. I've seen more than one poor kid get injured because of him." Rose stood straight, hands at her side, and seemed to think for a moment.

"What's your answer? If you beg properly, then maybe I'll leave your pretty face untouched," Kai smirked. (a/n: i kno, i kno! he would never say that, even if u paid 'im! i'm so sorry! plese don't kill me!)Rose stepped forward, eyes downcast. She stopped about an arms length away from him. She looked up and smiled.

"Yoink!" she said as she pinched Kai's nose with her chopsticks. For a moment, everyone's jaw dropped and time seemed to freeze.

_'What the hell! This'll just get Kai even angrier! Poor Rose. May she come out in one piece.' _Ray said, tear streams going down his face. Kai glared at Rose, pushed the chopsticks away, and threw a punch aimed straight for her face. Just when it looked like impact was made, Rose dissapeared. Sai yawned.

"_Kai_ should be the one who watches our for _Rose_. She's fast, and she loves to annoy jackasses. Plus, she's an heir to a strong clan," she told Ray. Sai was right. In fact, for some astounding reason, Rose had gone from the ground to one of the branches in the leaf-less cherry blassom tree. She smiled at her enemy, but Kai scowled and suddenly whipped out a throwing knife. He hurled it with precision, but Rose was too fast. She was off the branch and in his face by the time the knife hit the trunk.

She giggled, pinched, and screeched, "Yoink!" Kai was super pissed now. He kicked her as fast and hard as he could. Luckily, it was just fast enough. Rose was pushed back. She kneed over, clutching her stomache. Kai triumphantly smirked as the audience applauded. He walked over until he was in front of Rose. He raised his foot to stomp on her but instead...

"Yoink!" Rose giggled again.

"What? Did you think that lil' ol' kick could stop a gentle helpless girl like me? You meanie!" she taunted and shoved him backwards. Kai glared again and ran towards her. Rose giggled. She didn't jump, but she ran. She ran just slow enough so that Kai would be able to catch up. Rose jumped and hid behind a red head. The guy wore the uniform of Meihou High. Rose peeked from behind him and begged.

"Help me, Shuuichi!" Kurama sighed. (a/n: once again, i'm sorry! i don't kno how to spell his name!)

"What did you do now?" Kai merely glared at him and growled,

"Get out of my way."

"And what if I don't want to, _cousin_?" Kurama replied just as cold.

"No way! You two are cousins?" Sai exclaimed. Kurama and Kai nodded still engaged in the staring contest. Rose stepped to the side for a moment.

They were about the same height and age. Heck, in a way, they had the same atitude. A group of fangirls cheered on Kurama while another group of fangirls cheered Kai.

Kai finally dropped his guard and said, "I'll let you off this time, cousin, but next time, if you're in my way, expect no mercy."

"I wouldn't like it any other way. This is your turf, so I'll leave you be," Kurama replied barely over a whisper.

Kai pointed at Rose who hid behind Kurama again, "I'll take care of you tomorrow." Right when he was about to stalk off,

"Hey, Hiwatari!" Kurama called out.

"Your grandpa and my mom said that we have to walk home together!" Kai froze and slowly looked back at Kurama.

"What did you say, Minamino?"

"Unless you want your grandpappy breathing down your neck, I suggest that you put up with Rose until tomorrow morning. Then you can settle your differences."

"Whatever," he muttered and trudged past the two. "

I'll see you tomorrow, Sai!" Rose chirped and ran off to catch up with the fox and the ice prince.

'_What an interesting day...and an interesting girl_,' Ray thought and made his way home as the crowd dispersed.

* * *

"So, how was school today, Rose?" Xenon asked. Rose turned to the one-eyed man with orange hair and smiled.

"It was fun. There's this boy, Kai Hiwatari. He's fun to pick on. He's one of the people who have lots of fans. It's really annoying, actually. You'll never guess what I did to him!" Rose giggled.

Shien, without even looking at her, said, "I bet I can. You annoyed him by pinching his nose with chopsticks until Shuuichi came. Am I right?" Rose stared at him for a moment before nodding vigourously.

"You are so predictable, little flower," Xenon drawled.

Rose simply smiled and chirped, "I can't wait 'til tomorrow! Any ways, I'm off to do my homework and then I'll go to bed. Night!" She kissed the men on their cheeks and bounced up the stairs.

"Why is she so happy?" a long, black-haired boy asked. He looked about a year older than Rose. Another boy walked beside him. He was the twin of the other one, but was the same age as Rose and had spikey dark blue hair. Both had deep blue eyes.

"Rose found a new target to annoy, I suppose. Poor guy," the younger said.

Xenon looked at the two and said, "You two should copy Rose. You're going to her school tomorrow. Itachi, your job is to analyze this 'Kai' character. Sasuke, you have to stick to your little sister. Who knows who else will prey on her." They nodded and headed upstairs too.

'_Tomorrow will be an interesting day.' _Kai, Ray, Sai, Rose, Itachi, Sasuke, Shien, and Xenon all thought.

* * *

"I didn't know that you guys were going to my school!" Rose exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"There are many things you don't know, sister dear," he said sarcastically and returned his attention to his breakfast. Rose crossed her arms and pouted.

"Nobody tells me nothin'!" Itachi patted her head and kissed her forehead.

"My poor, poor, little sister." Rose "hned" and moved to get her poptarts out of the toaster. The doorbell rang.

"That must be Sai. Kurama-kun told me that he couldn't take me to school for a while because he and his family will be off visiting relatives in America," Sasuke looked up when he heard the word "Sai" but, other than that, he showed no intrest at all.

Today, he wore a black shirt that proudly bore the words "The Used" in red with a barren tree in the background and black jeans.

Sai took one look at him and said, "I didn't know you liked The Used." Itachi laughed at that.

He, on the other hand, was wearing a black shirt that said 'Can't sleep, clowns will eat me...' over & over again and tucked into a pair of brown jeans.

Rose was wearing a blue shirt that said 'My mommy says I'm special,' a pair of dull red pants and all her accesories of yesterday.

Sai was wearing a black shirt that said, 'I like poems, long walks on the beach, _amd poking death things with a stick_'. Rose sighed.

"Bye Shien! Bye Xenon! Bye Homura! We're going to school now!" Rose shoved everyone out the door as three faint calls of farewell were heard.

* * *

Rose, Sasuke, & Sai walked in together. Rose and Sai were on either side of Sasuke talking to each other while Sasuke glared at anyone who stared at them.

"Who's this? Extra protection?" Hillary taunted. She and Mariah laughed shrilly, making Sasuke twitch with annoyance. He pushed them roughly aside and walked past them, Sai and Rose following him since they had their arms wrapped around in his.

Emily walked towards them and attempted to "charm" Sasuke with her "beauty". Sai let go and backed up a little so that she could watch. Rose, however, clung onto Sasuke and glared bloody murder at Emily who wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Unfortunately, that's when Sasuke snapped. Rose understood what was happening and backed away.

"What's wrong Rose? Giving up your man to me?" Emily said triumphantly. Rose completely ignored her.

"Don't do anything drastic, Prodigy," she said. Sasuke moved in a deft sweep. He easily twisted Emily's arm and was about to knock her unconcious when Kai came and caught his wrist. The 5-minute warning bell rang, but the two continued to glare at eachother. Finally, Sasuke shoved Emily towards Kai, grabbed Rose's arm and stomped all the way to first period. Sai followed, a smirk playing on her lips.

'_That was...surprising. Even if Sasuke wasn't trying very hard, this Kai character might be a stronger opponent than Rose let on. Oh well. He won't worry about my presence, since I'm a grade higher_.' Itachi smiled to himself and walked into the school whistling a little tune.

"This is where we part ways for a while," Rose said. Sasuke sighed.

"I tried to hack into the school's computer's mainframe, but Itachi caught me."

"Wow! I didn't know that Sasuke was smart!" Sai teased.

Sasuke muttered, "Whatever" and walked in a different direction.

"Come on, let's go," Sai said, tugging at Rose's hand. Rose sighed and followed her friend.


	3. Otosan & Sirena

**Chapter Two: Oto-san & Sirena **

**GG: new chappie! i hope sumwun reviews...ne, oh well. R&R**

**Disclaimer: look 1st chappie**

**

* * *

**

"I hate Kai," Rose frowned.

"Who doesn't?" Sai sarcasticly replied. Rose answered in the same tone.

"Let me see there's the preps, the jocks, and everyone else in this damn school, besides you, me, onii-chan(Itachi), and Sasuke."

"Today we're having a special person come in and talk to us," Mrs. Kajuka announced.

"About what?" some random kid we'll call Tom yelled out.

"About his successful life and how to get rich quick!" Mrs. Kajuka replied. Rose twitched.

"That sounds like..." The door creaked open and a man came in.

He had short blue hair and had one gold eye and one blue eye. He wore a dark blue tank top and sand brown jeans. He looked pretty young and good-looking. All the girls, excluding Sai and Rose, swooned at him.

"He's so hot!" a random girl we'll call Susan sighed. Rose twitched again. She stuck the tip of her belt into her mouth and chewed on it to keep from yelling out. Sai patted Rose's back in sympathy before returning her attention back to the front. Mrs. Kajuka introduced him.

"This is Homura-san. He's here to tell you about his life as president of a huge corporation." Homura smiled at the class, making half the girls swoon again, and began to talk. At the end he asked for questions.

"Do you have any kids?" Susan asked.

"Yes. I have two sons and a daughter."

"If you're here, where are they?"

"Well..." Homura trailed off. He looked directly at Rose. Rose covered her ears and set her head on the table, waiting for the screams that would ensue. Fortunately, no one was really smart and realized what Homura was "saying".

"Miss Kajuka. May I ask for permission to bring a Miss Rose and Miss Sai home? I have permission slips from their parents. Evidently, they have a doctor's appointment," Homura asked turning to the math teacher.

"Er...sure."

"Thank you. Come along, girls." Sai and Rose stood up and followed the man out the door.

* * *

"DADDY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU EMBARASSED ME AT SCHOOL! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY OWN JOB!" Rose cried. It had been an hour since Rose started complaining. It didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon. Rose paced back and forth yelling obsanities in several differnt languages. 

By then, school had ended and Itachi and Sasuke were home. They were betting on when she'd stop yelling. Xenon soon joined the fun while Shien sat down to watch her pace.

Finally irritated, not to mention all three of them had lost their bets, Itachi grabbed Rose's waist and sat her down in his lap. "Enough, tenshi, you have all your life to berate upon Father for such a cruel fate," he cooed into her ear. It was obvious that she didn't understand a word he said, but Rose liked the way her brother talked. She was calm again, but she sniffled lightly.

"I'l be in my room if you need me," she grumbled and walked off. "Hold up," Sauke called out. He took a small parcel out of his backpack.

"That cat boy, Ray, told me to give this to you and to tell you that Kai isn't really a bad guy."

"Kai? Nice?" Rose muttered as she took the gift.

"Sorry, but I doubt that, Ray." With that, she stomped up to her room.

* * *

"Beyblade: The Ultimate Virtual Reality Game," Rose read off the box."Let's see what Ray wrote." 

_Hey, Rose! If you're wondering why I gave you this present, think of it as a "Welcome" gift. Anyways, this game is pretty popular right now. I hope you like it! Ray_

"Hm. Oh well. Nothing like a good, challenging game to lift the spirits." After a couple of minutes she had the game installed and was ready to go.

"Let's see. SN: Sirena. Gender: Female. Type: Wolf/Snake Demon. Element: Water Sub Element: Earth Weapon: Glaive. Sub Weapon: Long Bow. That's it. Okay. Press ENTER," Rose muttered. A digital demon appeared in the ahem "digital world" of Beyblade.

She wore what looked like a black sports bra with a white wolf running across it and a pair of baggy black pants. She had purple armor on her arms and around her legs. Her left eye was yellow with a slit pupil while her right eye was green with a slightly wider slit pupil that seemed to have a little bit of red in it. She had long white hair that had two stripes of purple and was tied in a single braid. White wolf ears emerged from her hair and, there were purple fangs (like Kai's face marks) across the sides of her stomache. Claws jutted out of her feet and hands, making holes in her shoes. Her glaive was strapped to her back, along with a quiver of arrows, and she had a bow slung on her shoulder. Though her appearance was rare, the freakiest part of her was behind her. Trailing behind her, was a large black snake tail. It grew and shrank at will, becoming hard to slice through rock or muscular to crush the enemy. Her fangs look like snake's. She could easily bite someone and doom them to an agonizing death due to her poison.

"Cool," Sirena said as she flexed her claws.

"Now, time to go hunting." The mismatched demon ran into the forest that she was standing by with glaive in hand.

* * *

"C'mon, guys! I swore I just saw a damsel in distress!" a blue dragon yelled. 

"Shut it, Dragoon. We don't do charity work," a red phoenix snapped.

"But what if the 'damsel in distress' is really strong?" a purple... elf replied.

"What do you mean?" a green turtle asked.

"He means," a white tiger explained, "there's some strong bit power coming from that direction." He pointed to a spot in the forest that radiated a black aura, occasionally spiked with green.

"Fine. Let's go then." The odd quartet ran/flew towards the strange bit power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirena was having the time of her life. Spinning and stabbing gracefully, she easily demolished all the beasts that dared to stand in her way. 

"Fire Arrow!" A beast next to her burst into flames.

'_What_?' she thought. '_I'm not a fire-based bit and neither is Morrigun. Who's this_?' She spun around to look at her... reinforcements.

One was dressed partly in blue armor. His midnight blue hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and his dark blue eyes twinkled mischiveously. Blue spikes came out of the armor along his spine and down his dragon tail. He wore silver gauntlets with claws that lengthened or shortened. He was able to weild his tail like a whip. Other than that, he looked laid back.

Another had what looked like chinese clothing. A pair of white tiger ears peeked out of a mane of black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail/braid and bright yellow eyes. (not very sure what it is. ;) A white tiger tail that was striped with gold swung behind him. His hands and feet were tiger paws.

The white tiger smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Drigger. The blue dragon over there is Dragoon." Sirena smiled back and nodded.

"I'm Sirena. Who're the other people?"

"Oh! The green turtle is Draciel."

Draciel seemed to be a happy-go-lucky guy. He had bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair that contrasted against his heavy dark green armor. "

The elf is Dizzi." Dizzi seemed to be pretty ordinary. He had a mop of brown hair and glasses that over shadowed his eyes. He carried a bag that was full of supplies. There was a whooshing sound and something landed beside her. A boy with large wings that were literally on fire stood a couple of feet away. He had spiky red hair and a really long white scarf tied around his neck. He wore black and red armor. His eyes were blood red with tiny slitted puplis.

"I take it you're the one who weilds fire?" Sirena said dryly.

"That's Dranzer!" Dragoon said hyperly. "Would you like to join our team? We're the Bladebreakers! By the way-" Dragoon was cut off by Dranzer's rude question.

"What is up with your eyes?" Sirena snorted.

"Wolf and snake demon combination. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment." She turned. There were a few gasps behind her. Apparently, they didn't notice that her snake tail held a captive or the fact that she had one at all.

"Morrigun! Do you want this one? He's ugly. I don't want him!" A bird's screech pierced the forest. Sirena snorted again. Her black tail flung the beast into the air. A bird that seemed to made of smoke grabbed it. She turned back to the Bladebreakers as the bird flew off with her wailing prey.

"Dude, that is one tight tail!" Draciel exclaimed. Sirena shrugged, stroking the scaly surface.

"So, do you want to?" Dizzi asked.

"Want to what?"

"Join the team!" Draciel laughed. Sirena shrugged again.

"I suppose so."

"Yeah! The Bladebreakers have a new teammember! We're going to kick butt!" Dragoon yelled, punching an imaginary foe.


	4. Detention & Hotties

**Chapter Three: Detention & Hotties**

**GG: Here it is my long awaited third chappie...enjoy!  
**

**D****isclaimer: look 1st chappie**

* * *

"ROSE!" the teacher yelled. Rose snapped out of her daydreaming and found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. She jerked and fell out of her seat. The class laughed as the teacher huffed and Rose got back into her chair.

"That's earned you a detention, young lady!" Rose cursed in a multitude of different languages under her breath as she stared at the note.

* * *

"You got detention too?" Rose asked Sasuke. 

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I told the teacher to F off."

"Really?"

"Well, first I said it in a couple of different languages before saying it in a language that his simple mind could comprehend." Rose snorted.

"Hello, you two! I didn't know that any of us could get detention," Itachi smiled.

"Stop smiling, you sadistic masochist," Sasuke growled.

"Why'd you get detention?" Itachi sighed.

"I was day dreaming in class." Rose and Sasuke rolled their eyes at their absent-minded brother.

"Hey!" Ray said as he ran over to Rose. "

Hello! And how did you get detention?" Rose smiled.

Ray laughed and replied, "No comment." Rose fake pouted as other people arrived to serve detention. A kid named Tyson was there because he was late for class the whole week. Emily was there because she violated the dress code.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kai, being the nice, perfect snob that he is, was allowed to do detention. He forced everyone, except for Emily, to run around the whole campus... 50 times... under 20 minutes. 

"Fuck this! This is hell!" Rose moaned.

"Really?" Ray asked. "You seem... to be... keeping up... a fairly good... pace." (a/n: Ray ish tired already!) Rose growled and snapped her head towards the spot where Emily was enjoying the sight of everyone's suffering and her anger went up 1000.

"That bitch! Why does she get to tan while we have to run?" she snarled. Ray looked at her strangely.

"Y'mean... you don't... know..? Emily... and Kai... are together," he explained between breaths. Rose blinked.

"Together as in boyfriend & girlfriend together?" she asked. Ray nodded. Rose stared at the ground for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she laughed. Kai growled as he walked towards the spot where Ray was watching Rose roll on the ground. He stood over her for a moment before dumping a bucket of water on her.

Rose stopped laughing, sat up, and screamed. Both Ray and Kai clapped their hands over their ears to block out the noise. It didn't lessen the pain much. Finally, Rose stopped screaming.

"What the hell was that!" Emily, Tyson, Ray, and Kai screeched.

Rose smiled brightly and replied, "That, my dear, was how I scream." She swung her legs (a/n: like a break-dancer) and tripped Kai while moving into a handstand.

Kai, who was severely irritated, saw this as a chance to pay Rose back for last time. Unfortunatly, Itachi beat him.

He jumped down and lashed out a kick aimed for Rose's face. Rose just barely dodged it. She gasped as she touched her face to find that she had a small, bleeding cut from the kick.

Sasuke grabbed the metal bucket from Kai and threw it at Rose. This time, she didn't run away. She stood there for a moment before lashing out her own kick that sent the bucket flying back at them. Then, she turned and started to run around the school.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot. Everyone froze, even the fighting trio. Rose was blocking a kick that Sasuke was aiming at her head while sticking her foot in Itachi's face.

A blonde man with droopy purple eyes held a gun that was aimed upwards. He wore a plain white tanktop tucked into a pair of jeans. His plain apparel made him look hotter. Emily was pretty much drooling at the sight of him.

_'Oh, my god!' _she thought. _'That man is so hot!' _

"Is this how the heirs to the Uchiha clan should act?" the stranger growled. Rose grabbed Sasuke's foot and yanked it down so that he was pulled into a split. Then, she planted her hands on the floor and did a cartwheel that kicked Itachi's chin up.

She continued to flip until she was beside the strange blonde man. She turned to him and smiled brightly before leaning up and kissing the older man lightly on the lips. Everyone's jaw promptly dropped.

"Later, Ray! Bye, Kai! See ya, Emily! Keep running, Tyson!" she chirped and ran into a nearby jeep that the man had evidently come from.

Itachi and Sasuke sighed and trudged after the man after he turned on his heel and walked away. Ray and Kai were surprised at the girl's boldness while Emily burned with pure envy. '

_That bitch! I'm going to take her man away,' _she thought fiercely. Shortly after, everyone left the school grounds and trudged home.

* * *

"That was so fun!" Rose giggled. She had just retold her story of detention to her uncles.(Shien&Xenon),Their reaction? 

Well, let's just say that that blonde guy might not have any children if he was weaker.

"Tut tut. Taking advantage of a minor. Shame on you, Sanzo!" a red-headed man smirked. He wore a white shirt under a blue vest and brown pants. His hair was held by a blue cloth across his forehead. His red eyes twinkled mischiveously.

"It's not like you wouldn't have," Rose warned, smacking the kappa on the back of his head.

"My, my. You've certainly grown a lot since we last saw you, Lady Rose," another complimented. He had brown hair, ear cuffs, and green colored eyes. One of them was covered by a monocle. He wore a green chinese-style shirt, brown jeans, and had a green cloth across his forehead.

"Of course she has, Hakkai!" a small boy chirped. He looked to be about 14 with his mop of brown hair and golden eyes. He had a golden circlet holding up his hair. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. Rose wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Sweet, sweet, little Goku. My precious, little monkey!" she cooed.

"If he's a monkey, then what am I?" Gojyo asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"A perverted kappa!" he replied. Everyone burst into laughter at this.

"Come, now, little tenmas. You better go to sleep. It's pretty late," Hakkai said, gently. Rose frowned and puffed out her cheeks.

"I'll only go to bed if Goku and Nataku can sleep in my room!" she pouted. Everyone looked at Sanzo. He looked from the girl with the monkey to a blue-haired boy who had just entered the room. Sanzo sighed.

"Go ahead." The blue-haired boy's eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Hey, Nataku. Come, little immortals, we gotta go to bed," she smiled. The trio trooped upstairs followed by Rose's siblings as the "adults" discussed private matters.

* * *

**GG: tenma means demon. just wanted u to kno that. R&R, please!**


	5. Prodigy's Rejects

**Chapter Four: Prodigy's Rejects**

**GG: i don't really have anything to say... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: see 1st chappie**

* * *

Rose bounced down the stairs, notes exploding from her lungs. 

"_Thanks to you now I get/I get what I want/Since you been gone/Since you been gone/Since you been gone,_" she sang. Hakkai laughed at her little performance.

"Maybe you should become an opera singer," he said as he flipped the frying pan.

Rose pouted, "I'm not that loud!"

"Yes, you are," Sasuke yawned as he walked sleepily down the stairs. Hakkai laughed again as the twins glared at each other.

"ROSE-CHAN!" screamed the two bolts of color hurling out of Rose's room and down the stairs. Rose blinked.

"If I'm an opera singer, then they're banshees," she whispered. Nataku and Goku smiled up at her, mischiviously.

"What?" she said suspicously.

"You know what today is?" they asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Saturday?"

"EXACTLY!" they smiled. "YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! NOW, YOU CAN SPEND ALL DAY WITH US!" Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, okay, okay," Rose replied. "Just... stop yelling." The two boys nodded their heads vigourously and ran to the kitchen for breakfast.

Later that Day

Ray whistled a random tune as he walked along the sidewalk, twirling a pair of keys on his finger.

"Hey, Ray!" Mariah called out. She came from behind and walked beside him.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, just going somewhere."

"Where are you goin?"

"To visit a friend."

"Who's your friend?"

"Well, I have to pick Tyson and Max up, first."

"So, who're you visiting!" Mariah asked, becoming impatient with Ray's evading of the question.

"Rose," he replied, somewhat timidly. He looked at her as if expecting her to explode. She didn't. She did something much more terrible.

She followed him and, as they got Max and Tyson, she fetched Hillary and Kai. Emily was out with her family at the time.

"It'll be fun with more people to greet the new kid on the block!" she insisted. Ray sighed and gave up, mentally begging Rose for forgiveness.

* * *

They reached her address. The house wasn't all that big. It looked like all the other houses: cream-colored with a brown roof and two levels. 

Ray walked right up to the door, but, instead, he picked out a key from the ring he was twirling and unlocked the door. "

Rose gave you a key!" the Hillary screeched.

"Er... yeah. She said that if we just knocked, it would take forever for someone to open the door. Didn't tell me why, though," he explained. The inside of the house was anything but ordinary.

The floor was tiled with beautiful white stone. There were beautifully exotic plants in gorgeous chinese-style pots.

They saw Hakkai tending one of the plants. He looked up and blinked as if he had just noticed them.

"Oh. Hello. How can I help you?" he smiled with a little bow. The two evil preps were obviously into this guy and made no effort in hiding their attraction.

They went up to him and tried to engage him into a seemingly friendly conversation with questions like, "Who's the youngest girl you've ever dated?" or "Which type of girl do you like better: the gorgeous & outgoing or the silent beauties?"

Ray decided to save the poor man.

"Um. Excuse me, sir. Is Rose home?"

Hakkai gave him a look of gratitude and replied, "She's in her room. It's up the stairs and in the right hallway. The eighth door on the left with all the pictures and stuff of anything that has to do with rock. You can't miss it."

Ray thanked Hakkai and began his attempt in prying the girls off the bishounen. Gojyo just happened upon the sight. After a few perverted comments from him, the girls were happy to let go of Hakkai and rush up the stairs to torment Rose.

* * *

After a while of wandering the hallway, it was pretty long, they finally had a door that had Rose's name written all over it... literally. 

Rose's name was intricately carved into the frame. Upon the door were pictures of many cute men, Rose, people doing funny faces, famous rock musicians, Rose posing with famous rock musicians, you get the point. Laughter could be heard coming from behind the door. Frowning, Mariah shoved open the door. Music suddenly blared into their faces.

"_I'm with the sk8er boi/I said see you later boi/I'll be backstage after the show/I'll be at a studio/Singing the song we wrote/About a girl you used to know_" Rose sang.

She wore a black tanktop that extended to cover her neck and a pair of baggy black pants with an intricate silver chain running from her belt to her back pocket. Red ribbons adorned her wrists and a gold dragon armlet was twisted around her right arm. her hair was tied into a braid instead of her usual bun.

Her band consisted of Sasuke on guitar plus two others, a frizzy carrot-top on drum set, and, of course, Rose as vocals.

One of the guitarists, a girl, was watching them. She had short, spikey red hair except for a small ponytail at the base of her neck that went down to her knees and calm green eyes. She wore a pair of dark green cargo pants and a dark purple shirt that clung to her frame and was cut right above her navel. A pair of goggles acted as a headband on her head. Her wrists were covered with spikey wristbands.

The other guitarist was a boy with blue hair gelled up into a mohawk and laughing brown eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt that said, "I Do All My Own Stunts" in red.

The drummer had wild orange hair that stuck up in all directions. He was staring at them with his sharp silver eyes and a crazy grin on his face. He wore an orange t-shirt that proclaimed "Reality Sux" in black with a pair of torn up jeans.

There were random people, including Sai and Itachi, who were sprawled on the bed, the floor, or random chairs. Rose finally noticed them.

"Oh. Hey, guys. Nice to see you again." Rose walked over and gave Ray a friendly hug.

"Band and company, these are my friends, Ray, Max, and Tyson, and my enemies, Kai, Hillary, and Mariah. Enemies and friends, these are my crew. My band, Prodigy's Rejects, consists of Sasuke, my brother, Eddie," She pointed to the girl who nodded, not showing any sign of enthusiasm or happiness what-so-ever.

"Maurice," She pointed to the mohawk dude.

"And Fred." The crazy drummer waved enthusiasticallly at them.

"The others," she waved a lazy hand to her audiance. "are people whose names are not essential... other than Sai." There were a few snorts of protest from the crowd.

"Neways, what're you guys doin' here?" Ray shrugged. "Just a visit, I guess." Rose's face lit up.

"Great! You guys can be our audience! Cuz, most of my audience right now aren't our age, so I'm not sure if anybody'd like it. This is really great."

She dragged the whole group so that they stood/sat somewhere in front of their band. Rose walked over to Maurice and said something in a different language to him.

He nodded and set aside his guitar. Rose picked up her own guitar, a red one with a yin yang sign on it, while Maurice walked up to the mike. They all began to play and sing:

_It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything it all just feels the same_

_At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be  
YOU... don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh, what I'm sayin is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
YOU... don't wanna be you_

_Go to college, a university  
Get a real job, that's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by, and just do my time  
Out of step while, they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

_Do you really wanna to be like them  
Do you really wanna be another trend  
Do you wanna be a part of that crowd_

_Cause I don't ever wanna  
I dont ever wanna be YOU  
Dont wanna be just like you_

_Oh, what I'm saying is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
YOU... don't want to be you!_

_Shake it once that's fine  
Shake it twice that's ok  
Shake it three times your playin with yourself again_

_YOU.. don't want to be just like you  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me  
YOU... dont wanna be just like you, just like you_

_This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem  
Another loser anthem  
Another loser anthem  
Another loser anthem_

Hillary and Mariah stared at them with their mouths wide open. As much as they'd like to deny it, that song was actually pretty cool! Everyone else, 'cept Kai, applauded them.

"So? Whaddiya think?" Rose laughed.

"That was great!"

"It was so cool."

"The best ever!"

"You could make it, big time!" Kai was emotionless as ever. No one could really tell what was going through his head at the time.

"Let's hear you sing," he finally said.

"Yeah!"

"Do it!"

"We wanna hear you sing!" Rose shrugged and switched places with Maurice.

"By the way, that song was 'The Anthem'. This song is called..." She trailed off, staring at Kai.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she mused. "I'm just trying to think of a song that fits you." She paused.

"Okay, I've got it. I'm going to sing 'Numb'. (a/n/blah/ means sasuke says that part, okey dokies?)

_Tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/  
Everystep that I take is another mistake to you  
/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

The song finished, slowly fading away into the silence that had enveloped the room. She smiled and scratche the back of her head.

"Like it? One of our band members wrote that song, but he's not here right now. Me 'n Sasuke wrote 'The Anthem' with the help of our nii-san, Itachi, of course." The door suddenly flew open.

"Sorry," the newcomer said. "Am I late?" A boy with spikey orange hair stood in the doorway. He was bending over, trying to catch his breath. His hair covered his face.

"Of course you're late!" Rose frowned. The boy looked up to reveal a pair of sky blue eyes on a very, _very _familiar face.

"Brooklyn."

* * *

**GG: well... hope u liked it! i think that's the perfect cliffy, don't u? Review please!**


End file.
